


fleece navidad

by pasteltrash



Series: i would move meowtains for you [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas Vibes, M/M, they cute, yall pls spare me i typed this up in a car at midnight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 11:24:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13165911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pasteltrash/pseuds/pasteltrash
Summary: last Christmas, i spent it all on my own. but this year, I'm sitting on a couch between someone who makes my heart rate quicken.i don't know if its a good or bad thing.(kenma and kuroo spend a good Christmas together. some pining involved.)





	fleece navidad

**Author's Note:**

> heyyy, guess whos back? yeah, i felt bad for abandoning this, so whoop! revival. i had another draft for this series but l o s t it so :') its all good. anyways enjoy this crappy story ;)

“Wow, look at that storm.” Kuroo says, pulling the curtain back and looking out the window. Outside is cold, the snow sprinkling down in layers. I haven't seen this much snow since last Christmas, back when I spent it in my room alone, watching reruns of old shows.

Last Christmas, i spent it all on my own. But this year, I'm sitting on a couch between someone who makes my heart rate quicken.

_I don't know if its a good or bad thing._

The apartment smells like artificial pine and peppermint, which is new to me. But right now I don't really care, only paying attention to home alone that's playing on the tv as I sit on the couch, cradling a hot chocolate. The drink makes me feel warm, almost to the point where I could probably fall asleep right here, right now, but the presence of Kuroo is keeping me up.

“Guess you'll stay longer?” I ask, blowing on my hot drink dismissively. I don't want to sound so eager to keep Kuroo here, but it's been a while since we’ve actually had alone time. I don't want to call it some guilty pleasure, but I'm glad that he's here. Though I’d never tell him that. The whole week has been spent hanging out with friends or family, even yesterday was hectic. Bokuto was holding his signature parties, and I spent the night sitting at a couch with my phone as always. That and keeping an eye on Kuroo, who kept on downing drinks after drinks. Not like it was a concern, Kuroo being a heavyweight by nature, but I just felt obligated to make sure he didn't jump down the staircase like last time. (and the time before that.) Sitting on a couch watching movies with Kuroo was probably the highlight of my week, no loud parties or people.

“If that's cool with you.” The noirette tells me, walking back the couch. He's wearing an ugly Christmas sweater, but I'm going to spare you the details as to what's on it once again. _Turns out he gets the clothes online, despite it being too much effort_.

And that's extremely cool with me. Him staying and all. But something still eats at me every single time he decides to linger a bit longer with me. I've known Kuroo Tetsurou for months and we are still friends. I mean, I want to be friends, but on several occasions has he given me pet names and been far too physical. It's driving me insane. I have never, ever, been one with feelings. I told myself it was too much effort, not enough worth. It was some weird rule I followed, and had planned to stick with. But that night when I practically dragged Kuroo to my place while he was wasted, and when I woke up to breakfast made by him, that made me feel weird. It was almost like I wasn't satisfied with just that, and it was driving me nuts. I had answers, I was observant, I knew things. But I didn't know why I kept in touch with him. Something drew me to him, and it wasn't something I could explain. I couldn't explain why I spent more time looking at him than talking to him, or why I invited him inside my place every time he showed up randomly. I have just been ignoring these feelings because its painful. Internally, too many things go on at once. Sirens would be going off, but I’d still ignore them while regretting every move I made in the end. Kuroo Tetsurou would be the bane of my existence.

Instead of giving a real reply, I just shrug, looking back at the tv. I hate this movie. The kinds that end in _‘family is the best’_ as their morals. I just don't tell Kuroo because he seems to enjoy it or something. He sits beside me on the couch, taking some of the blanket on me for us to share. At this moment do I worry, because he has been awfully quiet.

“I've got to get home,” The man sings to me expectantly, I stare at him for at second. _What? Why is he singing? Am i supposed to sing back??_ I blink away the thoughts but I'm still caught off guard. Damn. Kuroo lets out a low chuckle as I stare at him like a deer in headlights. I wake up from some trance that i wasn't even aware of entering as he laughs.

“You didn't have to feel pressured to sing.” He reassures me, a hand on my shoulder. My face feels hotter, not just because of the embarrassing pause I did. “Whatever.” I shrug, turning to the tv and begging my body temperature to get lower. Kuroo takes his hand away from my shoulder but the heat still lingers for a moment, he turns to the tv as well.

These past few months with Kuroo have been, something. For starters, he is not similar to anyone that Ii have met. Shouyou is more cheery, Tobio is more grumpy, Yaku-san is a bit more bossy and Lev is annoying. Kuro is different. He is smug half the time, really nice and understanding, always knows what to do and is just the right volume. Doesn’t force me out of my comfort zone and only gives me nudges, he really likes to make sure I'm doing okay. I always feel guilty, that he is always looking out for me and I'm just there, not really providing. I wonder why he is still around despite me being an awful friend in return. It intrigues me. I'm always able to find some pattern from people, but so far, Kuroo is a puzzle. Some days he tells me to not do this or that, and then proceeds to do those things. (drinking alcohol) Its very hypocritical honestly, but I don't usually tell him this for some reason. I think it's better if I stay on the downlow. Anyways, he simultaneously calms me and puts me on edge, especially when I can't tell what his motives are.

“Hey Kenma,” I hear Kuro chime from beside me, he’s looking at me expectantly. Far too expectantly, not necessarily making me uncomfortable, but once again, confused. I simply blink at him as he gets up from the couch and walks over to a small christmas tree that is on a side table beside the tv. I decorated it with Kuroo as he brought it, insisting that if I didn't decorate, it wouldn't feel like Christmas. There were a few gifts under there, ones that i had gotten for friends, but scrapped in fear they wouldn't like it too well. But Kuroo just picks up a gift wrapped in blue, with snowflakes on it. _I assume that he put that there himself?_ He waltzes back to me with stride, and hands me the gift. He didn't have to. I thought, I was staring at it for a second. The only gifts I would get during christmas would be kitchen stuff from my parents and knick knacks from Shouyou. I didn't really know how to react.

“You don't have to give me one in return, but I thought it would be nice.” He tells me proudly, as I take the gift from him. It's not too heavy in my hands, despite it being the size of a shoebox. I dont shake the box out of impulse like other people, but rub my thumbs over the wrap and the sticker on it.

_to: ko-zu-me kenma fr: kuro, merry christmas._

I read it in my head and only allow a huff out my nose in amusement, looking back at him, I see his bright look, like he’s the one opening the gift. I try my best not to smile too widely. Pulling the wrapper back revealed a red christmas themed box, I just had to take the top off. In it was a couple of video games, which to be honest, made me brighten up just a bit more. I ran my thumbs over them as well, reading a couple of summaries behind the cases and checking out the graphics. I’d also sneak a glance from Kuroo, and he was still watching me idly. _Red flag._ I may have trouble reading Kuroo sometimes, but the look in his eyes tells me that something is up. Something really amusing according to him, and I’m not too sure.

“Thanks,” I look up at him to meet his eyes, trying to seem as calm and collected as possible. “For the games.” I quickly look back down, but it's enough for him to catch on.

“Wow, didn't think you'd seem this excited.” He genuinely sounds impressed, and I stare at him. “Nevermind,” Kuroo shakes his head softly. “I can see it in your eyes is all.” He shrugs. Dismissing his previous statement yet feeling a bit exposed, I took out all of the cases, revealing a folded shirt. This was probably the thing he was so worked up on. Picking up the item of clothing with caution, I also snuck another look at Kuroo, who was staring at the shirt nearly ecstatic, like a kid at a toy store. Unfolding it was like defusing a bomb, I already had an idea as to what was happening, but a part of me wished that I was wrong.

_No such luck._ Sighing, with more of jaded affection than resentment, I read the text on the shirt. _i would make a zelda pun, but i dont want to tri and force it._ If I wasn't in love with Kuroo, I would have hit him or something. (not really, I’d probably just stare him down resentfully) But the problem was that I did have feelings more him, and reading the shirt to watching him laugh to himself at my reaction just increased my heart rate. Instead of deadpanning, I huff again in amusement, congratulatory of his efforts.

“Thank you Kuro, I feel like I walked into this one.” I started out greatful, something went downhill with my tone but I doubt he had noticed.

“You’re welcome, I'm sure the shirt was your favourite.” He says, giving me his signature grin. I roll my eyes, getting up from the couch regretfully. Kuroo’s gift isn't wrapped, instead its in a fairly sized gift bag that's taped at the opening. The man quickly takes the tape off however, like a child on christmas morning. I'm not really surprised. I just grimace as he takes the wool sweater out of the bag, regretting my decision to give it anyway.

“Its bad, I know. You just liked puns, I didn't-” I mutter, burning a hole into my coffee table.

“No, not at all. This gift is awesome, thank you Kenma, really.” I feel a hand on my shoulder once again, making me finally meet his eyes. He’s happy, sort of laughing to himself, but basically radiating light at this point. I sigh of relief.

“I love this.” Kuroo reads the shirt again, letting out an amused huff like the pun is still funny. I find myself wanting to smile too at the sight, and he looks up at me with those cat-like eyes.

One thing comes after the next and I feel his arms around me, hugging me to his chest. I'm begging him not to feel my heart thumping out of my chest, as I wrap my arms loosely around his middle. I also can't believe how cold it got after we let go, or how much I needed that.

“I'm glad I spent today with you, I couldn't take another loud party.” Kuroo tells me smoothly, hand on my shoulder again. I shrug, not really knowing what better action to do.

“I can't do parties in general.” This gets a small laugh out of him, and he turns to the tv again, I know he isn't paying attention though.

“How...would you like to spend tomorrow with me too?” There's a pause, a really long one. _Is he asking me as a friend? I can't tell from his expression_.

“As a date, I mean, if that's cool with you.” He says quickly, I find myself nearly getting a heart attack. My mind is telling me to say something, and for once, I don't know what to do.

“If you don't want to, I really do-” Kuroo is starting to get red, he’s probably panicking as well. Suddenly the movie is louder and the lights are brighter. For once, all the things I am observant about are amplified, and I'm moving on impulse.

“Of course.” I say louder than intended, Kuroo perks up. “I mean, sure, yeah.” There's a pause when suddenly Kuroo lets out a long breath of relief, like he was holding it or something. I want to be amused, but I'm equally freaking out. I have never done that before.

“I like you Kenma, I hope you know that. You're different in the best way possible.” He says with sudden confidence, I feel as though he had been carrying weight for a while. It's rather comforting to know that I wasn't alone. But now I wonder if i should be sharing my experience or not as well. _Whatever._

“I...like you as well. Of all the people I know you're the most complex. It's a puzzle,” I say, grimacing to myself, before realizing how mean I probably sound. “But, it's worth it.” He’s smiling softly when I look back at him, and I feel my face get hot.

“Aw, don't worry, I would move _meowtains_ for you too!” Kuroo tells me in amusement, I deflate, wondering why I had even shared my opinion. Yet...glad that he is making the situation feel lighter. But I still give him a flat look.

“Nevermind, forget what I said.”

“Oh come on Kenma!”

 

_I think I let myself smile a bit more this Christmas._

**Author's Note:**

> oh chemistree, oh chemistree.


End file.
